Descending into Chaos
by Bleach Munky
Summary: AU this story is what i wish would've happened on the roof of Las Noches, The fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra as told by me, with a lil added ichiruki fluff *Minor Spoiler* ONE-SHOT


Descending into chaos

Ok... so this story is an AU story based on the picture "You wont have him" created by my friends Denebtenoh and SinisterSmirk go to DA and check it out. Please be gentle this is only my second attempt at a fic (yesh its another one shot)

Anyhoo this is taking place during the final battle between Ichigo and Uliquiorra

::Disclaimer:: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters... if I did there would be a lot more IchiRukiness and some RenjEllie too...

here goes nothing....

* * *

A dark menacing reiatsu is blanketing everything atop the roof of the desert palace, Las Noches, while the seemingly Lifeless Moon and Landscape of Hueco Mundo looks on in monochromatic indifference.

Kuchiki Rukia grasps tightly in a warm embrace the seemingly defeated Kurosaki Ichigo whilst she defiantly stares down an icy cold glare from Ulquiorra. In the moment, consumed with wild hatred for this creature, she loudly and angrily proclaims to the formidable foe

"You CAN'T have him!"  
"Surely you don't believe you can stop me, Do you woman?" he responds, maintaining the his ice cold demeanor

"i will not let him go!" she fires back, still clinging to the intensity of the moment

"Very well... it is of no consequence to me that if in the process of killing one ant... I sweep away dust that is clinging to it"

And with that being said he lifts his hand, and in almost mechanical fashion, takes aim for them. But before he can begin to charge his cero a shrill familiar voice pierces through the commotion

"Kurosaki-kun!" she yell as she frees herself from Ishida's arms as they both arrive in time delay the sure imminent demise of their comrades

"What business do you have here?" asks an impatient Ulquiorra

"That is none of your concern anymore" belts out a familiar male voice

Ignoring Ishida, Uliquiorra begins to walk towards Orihime

"I grow tired of your feeble attempts at protecting this human, if you attempt to heal him yet again, I will simply obliterate you along with him"  
"You wouldnt dare violate Aizens orders!" she proudly protests, figuring she could use that to by her some more time, but her strategy dissipates with the sound of sonido ringing in everyones ears

"You seem to have forgotten" and with a fierce smack he renders they only proficient healer around unconscience "Before Aizen left, he put me incharge"

*Swoosh!* theres a flash of bluish light

"Bastard! I swear on the pride of the quincy I will kill you!"

"I am truly growing tired of fighting you lowly humans"

and with that being said a intense battle commences but it quickly becomes apparent who the stronger of the two is

all the while Rukias heart as well as her mind is racing. Desperately tryin to find a way to escape,

'_impossible! I cant outrun him while carrying Ichigo, and what becomes of the others?' _

Then her thoughts shift to fighting,

_'Yeah that'll go over real well, I just barely beat that Aaroniero guy and he was only the 9th espada, how the heck do I defeat someone 5 ranks up?' maybe I should just give up?_Her Face drops... and she can feel her heart breaking as the tears flow, not because she is too weak to stop what invariably will be the end of her life, but also the end of Orihime, the girl she had come to save and came to know as her friend.

The end of Ishida, the guy who on a few occasions came to her aid when in a jam.

The end of Ichigo, a brash you man she met one wild night, when she was on a simple hollow hunting mission, the guy that she lent her powers to, the guy that came to save her when even she had given up on herself, they guy that she... She inhales sharply as she begins to sob softly...

"A man that I love..." she chokes out

_This was suppose to be a search and rescue... We were supposed to break into Hueco Mundo locate Orihime and bring her home... we could get to her and run away before it got bad. I thought we would escape and rejoin everyone else and make our stand in Karakura, and we win this war, and I could go back to living in his closet and that I could someday tell him how I feel..._"Ichigo..."

"..." no response

"Ichigo... please wake up" she moans almost inaudibly

"..." nothin...

"ICHIGO!!! I... I... I need you..." she sobs

but when no response comes she openly starts to wail and collapses onto his limp body.

"How can you still be so warm?" she wonders aloud while tryin to dry her tears

then something happens, reiatsu starts to trickle from the wound in Ichigo's chest. At first a small amount, that rapidly grows into a full on cascade of latent power...

"But... how? Wh-where is this comin from?" she quietly questions to herself "Ichigo?"

"..." still no response... but oddly enough... he seems to be moving

then realization hits Rukia like a brick

"I-i know this reiatsu!" she squeaks then she grows cold and takes a few steps away from him... she knows whats coming next

"Oh no" she deadpans, she steals a glance at Orihime, who is still knocked out across the roof.

Rukia prepares to make a break for her to pull her to a safe position, but as she does Ishida comes bounding past her

"Ishida! Your arm!" she shrieks upon seeing that his forearm has been cut off

"Its ok Kuchiki-san" he says under labored ragged breaths "Kuchiki-san, you must escape!"

"I cant!..." she protests and is about to elaborate but theres a sudden Explosion of Reiatsu and a familiar scream is heard emerging from the haze...

_'thats a hollows cry!?' _shouts Ishida in his own mind _'Has Kurosaki lost control again? Or is it the air in Hueco Mundo doing this to him?'_

Now its Ulquiorra's turn to ask question

"You! Quincy! Who's reiatsu is this!?" he nearly shouts

"stick around and find out... this real fight starts now Ulquiorra" chuckles Ishida "and I dont think you can win this one"

Regaining his composure Ulquiorra simply replies "Nonsense, it matters not if that brat is coming back to life, or if his reiatsu appears to be that of a hollows, Theres no way I will lose to a shinigami" with that said, he charges for Ichigos now standing form

***UUUUOOOOOUUOOHH!!!*** (a/n: thats the sound a hollow makes lol)

The sound accompanied with a burst of wild uncontrolled reiatsu are enough to make the bat looking arrancar hesitate. When the smoke clears Ulquiorra is left without words for the beast that is standing in opposition to him. Its has long hair, the claws, but more shockinglyTHE MASK! The mask has returned, but it was different it had horns now

"Dont think that because you changed your masks appearance that you can win..." and just as he finished saying this the eerily quietly fighter made a movement so fast that he couldnt register what happened

"What did you just do!? Whose arm is..." he suddenly stops and looks down to see that it is his arm that Ichigo is holding

_'what the heck is going on? He was dead mere moments ago? How is it that I cannot track his movements now' _is what everyone that is conscience on the rooftop is thinking right now

As the battle rages on, Ichigo takes the upper and and begins to pummel the 4th espada, then he summons his Zangetsu back to him as he is prepared to administer the final blow to Ulquiorra's limp body, and with one swipe from the black blade he cleaves his foe in half and prepares to seal the deal by beheading him when a hand stops him...

"Clearly you have one Kurosaki, there is no need to carve his corpse" says ishida Sternly

breathing heavily Ichigo begins to resurface from under the influence of power from his hollow

"wh-what... happened?" asks a foggy eyed Ichigo as the mask begins to desintergrate "Is that Ulquiorra?"

"Kurosaki? Dont you remember anything?" asks a shocked Ishida "Was the hollow in control of you during the whole fight?"

"I-I-I Transformed again!?" Ichigo shouts out

"Yes... but its thanks to your transformation that we're all alive" Responds Ishida gratefully

"ugh... the last thing I remember is hearing someone crying... and.. and... saying..." jus then realization dawns on him and his eyes open widely and he starts to search for her

"what? What is it Kurosaki?" asks Ishida puzzled

"Rukia! Where is she? TELL ME WHERE SHE IS?" shouts Ichigo desperately

"Relax... she over there guarding Orihime in case the fight became volatile" he points to an relatively intact part of the roof "Ulquiorra knocked Orihi...." Ishida looks around and sees that not only is Ichigo not listening, hes already taken off to get to Rukia

"Is she ok Rukia?" asks Ichigo weakly

"She'll be fine... when he hit her, he only intended to knock her out, not kill her" Rukia responds trying to figure out Ichigo's facial expression

"thats good, how are you Rukia?"

"I-i'm fine..." she answers "i jus loo.." she is interrupted when Ichigo pulls her into a tight hug "uhh... uhm... Ichi... go..." she stutters

"I'm taking the opportunity to do this while we have a moment relative peace"

"do what?" she questions with hope building in her

Just then Ichigo tilts her head up slightly and closes the gap between them in a warm, much awaited, much longed for, much needed kiss, which lasts for a good for minutes. Both were so absorbed into each others presence they didnt notice that.

One: Renji and Chad had made their way up to the roof

Two: Orihime had regained conscienceness and Ishida was Lookin on

and Three: all were staring at them dumbfounded (especially Orihime and Renji)

They finally broke apart for the sake of air... but not very far because Ichigo still was embracing Rukia tightly.

"Rukia, I heard you say you loved me... and I needed you to know that I love you too" he literally spurted out "I couldnt go into one more fight before I let you know that... I couldnt risk death before telling you my feeling and hopefully hearing if you share those feelings"

Rukia could do nothing more but kiss him lightly and whisper "Baka... it took you long enough" which got her a small laugh from Ichigo

"So I think the others are staring at us" snickered Ichigo

"Meh... I saw we give em a show" whispers Rukia with a devilish grin on her face as she pulls him in for another heated kiss. Needless to say Orihime nearly passed out

* * *

PHEW!!! ok so that turned out actually much longer then i had planned... Big thanks to Denebtenoh and Carrie the Ninja for art and inspiration...

And ofcourse Reviews are greatly appreciated :D


End file.
